


Lovebug: The Story of Science Boyfriends

by OkieDokieSteveAndLoki



Series: The Story of Science Boyfriends [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Ban The Science Man, Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, I Don't Even Know, Imprinting, M/M, My First Fanfic, This is crack really, Tony is an Octopus, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkieDokieSteveAndLoki/pseuds/OkieDokieSteveAndLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone asked Bruce Banner if he'd ever find a soulmate, he'd laugh and walk away.  well, that's until he was sexually assaulted by a sixteen year old. Good thing they both like SCIENCE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebug: The Story of Science Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_void_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_girl/gifts).



> Look, I don't even know, ok? What even is this? I just got an idea at school while we were using Punnett squares to predict cross breeding flowers and I wrote it down. Yeah...

If anyone asked Bruce Banner if he thought that he’d ever find a soulmate, he’d laugh in their face and walk away. Alright, probably not laugh in their face, he’d probably just give them a little shake of the head and a slight upturn of the lips, maybe push his glasses up his nose in that nervous, squirrelly-looking way he always does.

The point is, Bruce Banner had never felt that he would ever find The One (capitalized because that’s the way people actually say it). In fact, nowadays no one ever thought they would find that perfect match. It was a myth, like the tooth fairy and uncorrupt government – it just didn’t exist anymore, often fantasized about but never really taken seriously.

 

That is, until Bruce was sexually assaulted by the son of the CEO of the largest Fortune 500 company in the world. 

 

Like, literally assaulted, meaning groped and rutted against like they weren’t seeing each other for the first time, and like five other people weren’t in the same room. 

“OH MY GOD! TONY STOP!” a girl with strawberry- blond hair yelled, running towards them and dragging Tony off of Bruce.

 

He clung to Bruce like a lifeline, screaming bloody murder when the woman (quite strong… Alpha then?) dragged at him and managed to pull them apart.

“Pep, cant you smell it? HE’s mine… Oh god, Pep, I’m an omega! Pep, I feel weird! Let me go, I need him!” were some of the more coherent part of Tony’s rant, while Bruce stood there trying not to have a full on panic attack at the realization that ‘fuck, that means I’m an Alpha.’ And ‘Tony’s in heat because of me.’

And what the hell? Biology was some pretty messed up shit because he checked his odds of being anything but Beta on Punnett squares all his life and he’s never come up with anything but Beta since the last three generations of his family were all Beta and why is he suddenly being held by an octopus?

Oh, he realized as he looked to see Tony smiling at him, it was just his mate. Just Tony, casually trying to tattoo himself onto Bruce’s skin like a… tattoo.  
That is, before Betty pulled them apart again.

“Bruce, you’ve got to get out of here!” she whispered to him harshly, holding down a thrashing Tony who had just elbowed Pepper in the nose..

So Bruce Banner ran out of the room, and vowed to never volunteer to tutor anonymous undergrad students again.

 

About a week later Bruce found out that no matter how large the MIT campus was and how incognito he’d manage to go there was no stopping a really determined and actually-kinda-cute-when-he-isn’t-dry-humping-me sixteen year old from finding him. He’s a bit startled when he’s confronted by a Tony Stark who isn’t in heat telling him ‘hi’, and when Bruce is startled, all cognitive thought goes out the window for a few seconds.

“Don’t suppose you’re here to grind on my leg again? Cause if you are, I’d advise against doing it out in public.” He said, immediately wishing his foot-in-mouth-disease would just be cured already.

Tony ducked his head all shy-like and went a little red with embarrassment, and Bruce knows the feeling. He then chuckles a little shakily, and it sounds less Stark-y than it’s supposed to.

“It’s, uh, actually about the whole ‘95% chance that you’re my soulmate’ thing.” Tony rambled, waving his arms is an animated way, like the teenager he was. 

Bruce gave a little laugh at the nervous demeanor, noting that it fit the usually cocky Tony stark really well.

“I mean, an imprint bond hasn’t been recorded since the 40’s, this is really highly improbable.” Tony continued.

“So, are you saying that you don’t wanna jump me right now?” Bruce asked, in all seriousness.

Tony looked at him with a small smile, then a small wince, and rocked back on his heels.

“Of course I do!” he all but yelled (okay, maybe he yelled)

Bruce smiled again, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Me, too” he replied simply, as Tony grabbed on to his hand.

The teen gave a bright smile at that, ducking his head again.

“So I guess this means we’re mates.” Tony said.

“Yep.” Bruce replied.

 

 

“Well, at least you love science” Tony concluded.

“If that doesn’t make us a perfect fit, I don’t know what does.”

**Author's Note:**

> TK, I gifted this to you cause you taught me Punnett squares and invited me to AO3, so it's all your fault!


End file.
